Tout s'est passé si vite
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Juste un petit one shot, un lettre écrite par Tony...


Tout s'est passé si vite. 

Et voilà une fic que j'avais écrite en cours, et oui les cours en amphithéâtre ça peut être barbant ! Je l'ai retrouvé en faisant le grand tri dans ma chambre et autant le dire que ça en avait besoin en tout cas je vous laisse apprécier…

_Tout s'est passé si vite ! L'appel de Gibbs, notre arrivée sur la scène de crime, l'enquête et surtout le retour du meurtrier sur les lieux du crime. Nous nous étions fâchés, une dispute le matin même pour une histoire débile. Je venais de te proposer de t'installer chez moi et tu as refusé. J'étais en colère, je n'ai pas voulu écouté tes arguments, le pourquoi du comment. Moi j'ai pris ça pour de la peur de s'engager, maintenant je sais que s'était pour me protéger du Mossad mais il est trop tard pour m'excuser et je le regrette sincèrement. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais quand j'en avais encore le temps, mais j'avais peur. Je t'accuse d'avoir eu peur alors qu'en réalité c'est moi qui avait peur. Mea Culpa. Enfin aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur et je te le couche sur du papier dans ses quelques lignes : Je t'aime Ziva David. J'ai maintenant la force de le crier à l'univers tout entier mais je ne peux malheureusement plus te le dire en te regardant dans les yeux. C'est mon plus grand regret. Nous aurions sûrement pu être heureux mais se meurtrier ne nous en a pas laissé le temps. Il est revenu sur les lieux du crime et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir enfin je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Tu m'as poussé et tu as pris la balle qui m'était destiné. Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? En réalité je connais la réponse car j'aurais fait la même chose, mais je regrette de ne pas être mort aussi parce que vivre sans toi n'est pas vivre, simplement survivre. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus sous peur de voir derrière ton visage sans vie s'imposer à moi. Maintenant je le sais, s'en était fini des petites amies, des rendez-vous sans lendemain, tu étais la femme de ma vie mais apparemment D.ieu en avait décidé autrement. Te voir t'effondrer sur le sol me hante jour et nuit. J'ai été incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour te sauver, je n'ai réussi qu'à abattre l'homme qui t'a retiré à moi. Quand Gibbs m'a dit que s'était fini, je n'ai pas voulu le croire et pourtant il a fallu que je me fasse à cette idée, tu n'étais plus, je t'ai perdu, la douleur est tellement présente, j'ai l'impression qu'on resserre un étau autour de mon cœur, je voulais mourir, pourtant j'ai veillé ton corps selon tes coutumes et ce même quand Ducky a pratiqué ton autopsie. Je ne t'avais pas encore pleuré, toujours sous le choc mais je me suis effondré de douleur quand se brave Ducky m'a annoncé que tu étais enceinte, le savais-tu ? Probablement pas. Tu ne te serais probablement pas sacrifié. Tu aurais protégé notre enfant, instinct maternel. Mon D.ieu ! Il y a tellement de chose de toi que j'ignore et que j'aurais aimé savoir, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à te connaître. C'est triste mais je ne connais même pas ta couleur préféré. Et je n'aurais plus le loisir de le découvrir maintenant que tu n'est plus là. Et voilà, mes larmes surgissent de nouveau sans que je puisse les arrêter, je te pleure et je pleure l'enfant que nous aurions du avoir. Un petit bout de toi et de moi. Nous allions être parent… J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il est une enfance géniale. Bien meilleure que les notre ça c'est certain. Le jour de ton enterrement a été aussi une épreuve, j'avais l'impression de te perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré, non je n'avais pas le droit, je devais respecter tes coutumes comme je te respectais toi. Je t'ai donc accompagné jusqu'à ta dernière demeure sur cette terre qui t'a vu naître et grandir. Je couche ses derniers mots sur le papier pour essayer d'exorciser ma peine, non je ne mettrais pas fin à mes jours tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, je n'en ai pas le droit mais j'erre maintenant sur cette terre comme une âme en peine attendant mon heure pour te rejoindre. Attend moi mon amour…_

_Tony._

L'agent DiNozzo sortie une boite d'allumettes de sa poche, et brûla la lettre laissant les restes s'envoler au grés du vent, le cœur gros. Il savait que les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui, il n'avait toujours pas pleurer la femme qui donnait à sa vie l'envie d'être vécue. Il ne pouvait pas, ça aurait été lui dire définitivement adieu. Et ça s'était trop dure pour lui. Son téléphone sonna, Gibbs, encore une enquête, il prit la direction du NCIS priant pour que cette fois se soit la dernière…


End file.
